


Incirrate

by callowyn, Las



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's stuffed octopus isn't quite the way he remembers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incirrate

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lass postulated Jensen/Castiel, and I suggested a variety of thingstiels he could be disguised as (the better to creep on you, my dear). The stuffed octopus was supposed to be a hypothetical example. And then tentacle porn happened, because we are both sick, sick people.

Inside the package is Cas, the stuffed octopus Jensen loved as a child but thought he had lost long ago, and which his sister just mailed to him for his birthday, though when he asks her about it she can't explain why it felt like a good idea, any more than he can explain to himself why he's started to need his arms around the thing when he goes to bed again, or why this is the best sleep he's had in ages, or why sometimes he half-wakes up and thinks it's hugging him back. Jensen tells himself he's going crazy—there's no reason for the worn-out plush tentacles to feel slimy, for god's sake. He doesn't think he would even notice those moments when they seem to stiffen and twitch under his hands, if he hadn't started having strange dreams.

One day Jensen brings Cas to set—Jared won't shut up about it, already talking like it's one of his dogs and mocking the name (it’s short for Butch Cassidy, thanks)—but Misha takes one look and refuses to touch it.

Jensen has never seen Misha react to anything the way he reacts to this octopus. Misha once held a live octopus in his hand—he can't _possibly_ be scared of the plush version that Jensen's had since he was three months old. But Misha stares at the octopus's plastic eyes like they're the smoke before a housefire and won't touch it no matter how much Jared teases him.

"Aw, he just wants to be friends!" says Jared, holding Cas in one huge hand and waving it in Misha's direction. "Are you afraid he won't like you?"

Jensen blinks—the movement of the tentacles isn't quite in sync with the way Jared shakes them, a weird undulation laid over their flopping. When Misha leans back and looks at him, Jensen knows he saw it too.

"I'm afraid he'll like me too much," says Misha, and there's none of the usual dry humor in his voice. He gives Cas one last, long look, and walks out.

Jensen stuffs the octopus in his bag and doesn't mention it again.

And Jensen doesn't understand who keeps taking Cas out of his bag. Jared swears up and down it wasn't him, and even though he laughed at Misha's freak-out, Jensen believes him. Whoever it is left Cas outside, in the dirt, and Jared may be a dick but he wouldn't mistreat Jensen's childhood toy like that. What none of them can explain are the thin, wavy marks in the dust, only in the direction Cas isn't facing, like someone dragged him along. Like he was moving.

It makes sense to Jensen somehow, that Cas could move by himself, though he wouldn't be able to explain why. When eight soft arms wind around him one night, it only feels strange because it's new; Jensen also feels relief, like pieces clicking into place. Didn't know those pieces were out of place to begin with. It starts with the tentacles sliding over Jensen’s skin, into his body, but they keep going deeper and deeper until he doesn’t ever stop feeling them inside him, slithering through his thoughts.

Jensen feels the prodding in his mind whenever he's on set: Cas wants Misha, and Misha's own fear is being slowly overshadowed by his fascination. Jensen catches him staring at Jensen's bag between takes, sees the way Misha will veer toward it when he enters Jensen's trailer until he catches himself. Jensen starts leaving Cas out more and more, waiting.

"This is weird, right?" Misha says, in the middle of a conversation about something entirely different. Jensen looks down to see one tentacle wrapped loosely around his own wrist, as if by accident, and another laid across the table toward Misha. He could explain this away easily.

Instead Jensen says, "I like weird," and when he kisses Misha, it's to the feeling of Cas slithering up his arm to curl around Jensen's throat.

When the tentacles unwind from around Jensen's neck to slither across Misha's stomach, he inhales sharply. And then Jensen and Cas are working in tandem, almost symbiotic, so despite the way Misha can't lay still and keeps looking at the door, he stays. One tentacle slides down again, down around his balls, and two sliding up: one around Misha's neck, one tracing his jaw and touching his mouth with patient curiosity. "Oh god," Misha says, and it slides in.

Jensen gets jealous, just a little, when Misha's limbs are wrapped in Cas's tentacles and Misha's face goes slack, but he feels a pulse threading through his body and down his spine, warm and amused. Then the tentacles do something that makes Misha jerk and cry out, and Jensen could swear Cas's plastic eye winks at him.


End file.
